thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Guag
Marcus is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Marcus was a high school student before the outbreak. He was watching the PGL Major on his laptop when the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Marcus was watching the finals of the PGL Krakow Major, as previously mentioned, when Daniel came to the door, angry that Mrs. Guag had yet to pay him for the carpentry work he'd done. Marcus ran down to answer the door, when his mom turned into a walker on their porch. Daniel bashed her in the head with his hammer, and after Marcus collected his bag and hunting rifle, they drove off to the Interstate. They pulled up to the Orlando Group, where, when asked his skills, he replied with "Hunting." He departed later on a hunting trip with Jen, and they captured, harvested, and cooked an elk for the group. Later that night, Marcus confided in Jen when he finally realized his mom was gone for good, and she comforted him. During the attack, Marcus shot down multiple walkers with his hunting rifle, when one of them snuck up on him. Jen jumped down from safety to save Marcus, and bashed the walker on the head, but was bitten. Marcus was immensely saddened when she was mercifully killed. Season 2 Marcus was upset at the start of the season, reflecting on Jen's passing. Luke made a snarky comment about her, and Marcus lashed out at him, sparking the start of a bitter rivalry. The Orlando Group found a set of abandoned military vehicles, and started to loot them when the Rogues showed up. Marcus made a impassioned speech as the Rogues collected their supplies, allowing for Nikki to toss a grenade and kill the Rogues squadron that was present. He looted a Bowie Knife and HK G3 from the corpses of the Rogues, abandoning his hunting rifle for any other survivors. When the Orlando Group made a stop at a gas station, Marcus opened up to Trix about his short relationship with Jen. When Kaiser's Crew arrived, he distributed some spare weapons, including a Beretta 92FS to Emilio and Selena, alongside a baseball bat. Later on, when Michael's crew of Rogues arrived, Marcus helped in the fight against them, trying to get them to kill Luke. When a firefight broke out, Marcus chased after Luke into the forest. During the hunt for Luke, Trix was ambushed by him, and Marcus ran back to help. He stabbed Luke in the back, but was promptly stabbed back in the eye, losing his right eye's vision. When Luke tried to kamikaze Marcus, Trix, and Adam, Marcus shot Luke multiple times through the throat, killing him. After the fight with Luke, Marcus returned to Katrina, where they met Kevin Durant, another athletic survivor, and Marcus received a moist towel from Katrina and Nikki, to put on his eye wound. When Wes re-opened fire on the group, Selena was shot, and Marcus ran out to help her into the vehicle. There, he tried to keep her alive, but as she faded away, he continued crying, until Kevin revealed a roll of hemostatic gauze, which helped save Selena's life. Marcus instantly praised Kevin for sacrificing his own utility to save another fellow survivor. Season 3 As Selena was saved, and the plan to rescue Katrina was put into action, Marcus prepared Selena and Reagan for any possible attacks, as he hid in the forest. However, Marcus disappeared, and it is unknown as to where he is now. Killed Victims *Luke Willson *Numerous counts of Rogues. *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Marcus is an honest person, who is able to easily open up about things and get things from people. He suffers from MPD, which results in a consistent shifting of his personality over time. He has a tendency to swear often, which can occasionally shock people. Said trait originates from a neighbourhood and school life. Appearance Marcus is a caucasian male of medium build, with black hair and brown eyes. He has a few freckles on his face. After the events of Season 2, Marcus lacks his right eye. Abilities *'Hunting': Marcus is shown to be an experienced hunter, as he volunteers to hunt for food alongside fellow survivor Jen. *'Shooting': Marcus is a crack shot with his trusty hunting rifle (later HK G3). He has killed multiple walkers, multiple Rogues, and Luke. Weapons and Items * M1c Garand: This was the hunting rifle of choice for Marcus. He used it to kill several walkers during the Interstate attack on the Orlando Group. He ended up leaving it on the highway after he collected an HK G3SG1 off the corpse of one of the Rogues. *'HK G3SG1': Marcus currently holds this weapon after harvesting it off a Rogues corpse. *'Bowie Knife': Marcus currently holds this melee after harvesting it off a Rogues corpse. *'Glock 18': Marcus currently holds this sidearm after having found it in a military van, minutes before the Rogues arrived. Relationships Daniel Marcus and Daniel were at times at odds, while otherwise normally neutral with one another. Marcus initially liked Daniel, who, in spite of killing his mother, had also saved Marcus. This changed as Daniel became more racially biased against people like Cheyenne, and came to an end when Daniel tried to kill Jen, even if she was zombified. Jen Marcus felt close with Jen during their hunt, the two talking about each other's past. After they feasted on their venison, the two cuddled, obviously having started something. Jen cared for Marcus a lot, showed when she saved him from being bitten by jumping from safety. After she died, Marcus was very saddened, and got extremely pissed when Luke when he said that Jen's death was meaningless. Tricia Monroe Trix comforted Marcus as he joined the "We miss you, Jen" club, and she listened as he explained what her death meant to him. She also followed him into the forest to assist with killing Luke. They share a very positive relationship. Luke Willson Marcus and Luke absolutely despise one another, with Luke finding Marcus to be an arrogant teenager, while Marcus finds Luke to be an moronic idiot, whose head is "shoved far too high up his own ass." When Marcus fought Luke in Season 2, he was stabbed through the eye before killing Luke with his HK G3. Katrina Firestone It can be assumed that Marcus and Katrina have a positive relationship, as Katrina let Marcus in on the original plan to kill Luke, before he ended up being killed by Marcus anyways. Selena Marcus is close to Selena, having given her a gun, and having helped her in the fight with the Rogues. When Selena was shot during the pond shootout, Marcus did his best to save her, but started to lose hope as she tired from blood loss. He begged with her to stay alive, and when Kevin revealed his medical supplies, offering them to Marcus to save Selena, he used them efficiently to try his best to save her. Adam Walker It can be assumed that, since Adam helped Marcus kill Luke, they have a good relationship. Kevin Durant Marcus has a positive relationship with Kevin, since Kevin lent him a towel to cleanse his eye wound, and is also quite modest about his superstar-dom. This relationship turns even more positive when Kevin sacrifices a personal item to help save Selena. Trivia *Marcus' relationship with his mom pre-apocalypse was apparently not very close, as she prioritized work over him. Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters